


they're called "superheroes"

by Rin-Darling (pipergrace2015)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, aliens are the enemy i am sorry oikawa, be warned; there will be fighting, full on hiatus bc im a butt, not exactly focusing on the relationships but don't worry they'll have their moments, yup yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipergrace2015/pseuds/Rin-Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taking 'karasuno fight-o!!' to a whole new level. partly inspired by hqau week. oikawa's alien boner finally gets some action.</p><p>or the alternative title: "what if some freak accident gave them superpowers like on one hand we know they could kick ass but on the other hand they're such complete dorks and would probably use their powers for ballet-beach-volleyball probably"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the King appears

**Author's Note:**

> if you think that you don't need a haikyuu superheroes au then you are wrong (shoutout to tonicloffee this one's for you)
> 
> hope you enjoy~!

Tobio ran through the alleyway, ducking into the nearest doorway and pressing his back to the wall, waiting for his pursuers to catch up to him. He was panting hard, his right arm was singed, his ribs were bruised, aching badly (he wouldn’t be surprised if one or some of them turned out to be broken by the pain he was feeling), and there was a pain shooting up his left leg every time he set it on the ground. Though in his haste to get away from the men, he hadn’t noticed the pain while running. Hiding in the building with a few seconds to catch his bearings, he was registering every feeling pumping through his body, from pain to soreness to numbness to adrenaline.

He took a deep breath and held it, trying to return his heartbeat to normal when a soundless giggle escaped him. He clamped a hand over his mouth, but he couldn’t stop himself from giggling some more. After a reminder of his current state from his ribs, he (thankfully) stopped giggling, but a grin settled onto his face instead. He probably looked like a wild, crazed man but he didn’t care. He couldn’t help being so _happy_ at a time like this, but, it was _fun_.

This was almost relative to the feeling he got when playing volleyball with Hinata and Tanaka, versing Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Daichi. That same exact realization that _‘this is fun!’_

Thinking of his teammates, he imagined what their reactions would be to discovering this side of Tobio. The one that had supernatural abilities, occasionally fought crime and helped out the police, and mostly got chased around by others who were trying to steal his powers.

Now that he thought about it, normal teenagers his age probably had a whole different type of nightlife. Then again, Tobio knew he could never classify as “normal” ever since birth, in both his volleyball skills and… _other_ skills.

He certainly got a high out of this, the thrill and danger, something that volleyball made him feel, but definitely more life-threatening.

At the sounds of footfalls and shouts he gets startled out of his thoughts. Dammit, he wasted too much time thinking. Pressing a hand to his ribs, he mutters a “RELIEVE.”, the sensation running through his whole body. He was never good with healing magic, and so the only thing he can do is mask the pain.

(Although, the first time he used that particular trick, he’d underestimated his own power and overestimated his body. He had faced the five attackers with three broken ribs and a twisted ankle. He may have managed to beat them all to a pulp, but that took a great toll on his own injured body, to the point of which he collapsed soon after.

He awoke in the hospital the next morning with his mother hovering worryingly over him and his father (who was the policeman who found him) telling him to never do that again. At his pouting face, they came to a compromise; a curfew of twelve a.m. and no going up against more than five men _unless_ he called for backup.

Having a parent in the police force was certainly not as bad as he’d originally thought.)

Slipping out his knives from under his pant leg, he cautiously makes his way to the door, peering outside through the crack. The three men were poised in a triangle formation, and it seemed that they found another member of whatever they were a part of, as there was a woman in the middle of the triangle, a strange glow coming from her.

 _She’s casting a spell,_ Tobio realized. On what, he wasn’t sure. He stayed hidden, hoping that they had forgotten about him and that this was for something else.

When the woman spoke, he knew that it was wishful thinking. “You all are idiots. I can’t believe you called me here to search for some teenager who’s hiding _right there_ ,” she says, pointing directly to his hiding spot, laughter evident in her voice.

Gripping the hilts of his knives, one in each hand, he let the magical energy thrum through him, not forming a specific spell yet but being prepared nonetheless. Any second now they were going to head his way, and he was going to meet them in the middle. He let the grin stay on his face, knowing that it made him look feral and added to the intimidation, along with his surprisingly famous alter ego.

(He doesn’t have a particular name that he goes by, but from his own gathering of rumors, and what his dad brings in from the station, it seems that the underground world has taken to calling him ‘King’. For completely different reasons, yet it seems he cannot escape that nickname, no matter where he goes.)

The woman cocks her hip, studying her nails and looking like she’s not bothering to take part in this fight at all. He hopes that she doesn’t think that these men would be able to defeat him, because she surely is going to be in for a surprise.

He gives a bark of laughter as he slices the door hinges apart, jumping on the door and bringing it down with a bang. He lands crouched but on his toes, arms out to his sides and knives in open display. There is a moment when all is still, when his pursuers don’t move, out of shock or irritation, he doesn’t bother figuring out. There’s a light breeze of wind, and it ruffles his hair while he slowly brings his head up to look them in the eye, and later on, he’ll recall his actions and think that he looked very stupid doing so (which is a lie; he looks quite _good_ ) but for now, he tilts his head to one side, grin still on his face, legs still crouched-

but the message is loud and clear, he’s taunting them. Egging them on. And in the next second the three men are running towards him and he’s running towards them and then all hell breaks loose.

(The actual fight is a blur; there’s a fire in his eyes and fluidness that’s adopted his body. And his magic; its _alive_ , running through his veins and beating in his heart and giving him a glow that flows behind him like a cape. The men quickly realize _why_ he’s called the King, and the woman just looks on with placid curiosity, making herself comfortable near the alley’s opposite wall.

They’re evenly matched at first, managing to get hits and blows on his already broken body with both magic and their fists- he knows a couple of his ribs are broken for sure, but the more he fights, the more he gets stronger. Just like with his accurate tosses on the court, they only get better throughout the game. And soon the men are no match for him, one disappearing in a burst of feathers (done by yours truly), the other shooting a ball of fire at him, yet he deflects it with his knife and aims it back towards the man, and the last man starting to run away in fear, but Tobio doesn’t let him escape. A little spell has the skin melting off his body, followed by his bones, and everything else, until he is no more but a puddle of human.

He almost falls to his knees in exhaustion until he remembers the woman, who is off to the side, staring at him with an unreadable expression. He debates on whether he should leave of deal with her, but he doesn’t have much of a choice when he tries to take a step with his left leg and his leg gives away. He groans when the woman appears, and he nearly cuts off her arm when she tries to touch him before she gathers his knives and places them out of his reach. There’s a flash of fire in his eyes and his right hand starts glowing with all the power he can muster, but she just shakes her head and then her own hand starts glowing and then it’s hovering over his ribs and he would’ve blasted her half a second ago-

if the pain in his ribs didn’t just vanish.

She just healed his ribs.

She does the same for his leg and his arm and then a quick sweep over his whole body to close all cuts and heal all bruises and the only reason he doesn’t do anything is because-

…

-because he has school tomorrow and he doesn’t want to worry anyone with his rugged appearance, is what he tells himself later on. But really, he doesn’t know why he doesn’t stop her.

She leaves soon after, waving a hand over the mess of humans he’s made and all evidence of the fight vanishes, but he stays there, laying on the ground, looking at the stars. He’s completely healed, he feels fine, but he can’t bring himself to get up off the ground. Until his phone alarm goes off, alerting him of of the ten minutes he has til midnight.

In record time he makes it home, walks past his mother and father’s worrying glances, and promptly falls asleep, the day finally catching up to him.)

* * *

Tobio rushed out of the clubroom, hopping on one foot while trying to pull up his other leg’s kneepad. He didn’t mean to be late, but after last night, he accidentally slept in, and his mom didn’t wake him up either because he apparently ‘ _looked tired_ ’ and ‘ _needed the rest_ ’. What was worse; his magic didn’t work properly. He tried to clean his dirty uniform (not being able to find his spare set), which ended with the thing shrunk to several sizes smaller and not cleaner in the slightest. In the end, his mom searched and quickly appeared with his spare, and also gave him advice to remain calm no matter what went wrong along with a kiss to his cheek and a reminder to take it easy, he may have been healed but he’s still aching. 

And so he tried again just to make sure that his day wasn’t going complete wrong and put all his focus on using his magic to fix his uniform, (the type of focused he gets when sending a quick spike to Hinata, he noted absently), and his uniform changed back to his size as well as being pristine. His relief was short-lived; when he made his way to school, hoping to summon some toast for a breakfast-to-go, he got an apple instead. He wouldn’t have had a problem with it if it hadn’t appeared right out of the sky and fell directly on his head.

He hopes volleyball practice will boost his mood. But he doesn’t hope that much.

When he enters the gym, he immediately feels something different. He walks to a bench, shoulders tense and head down, a complete opposite of his usual, prideful stance. Last night’s sleep was plagued with nightmares (“With great responsibility comes a great price” -Spiderman, he thinks), and from the amount of times he’d woken up in a cold sweat, he probably only got three hours of sleep. He thought he would’ve functioned fine, but the painful pulsing in his head at every noise and anything bright clearly says otherwise. The phantom pains have only gotten worse as well, and in short; he feels like he’s been to hell and back.

Belatedly realizing that everyone in the gym had frozen upon his arrival, he hunches up his shoulders even more, wondering if all his past injuries were visible, or if someone had stuck a ‘kick me’ sign on his back. He had been late before, and why else would the whole gym stop practicing? Placing his water bottle on a bench, he does a couple of warm-up stretches to distract himself from all the stares. It literally felt as if a hundred pairs of eyes were on him, and it was unnerving.

It isn’t until he turns around and walks straight into someone, someone that had a… _snake?_ wrapped around their neck, that he realizes exactly what was so different.

And he regrets leaving his daggers in the changing room.


	2. a lesson on expecting the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silly children! you think that your lives would be easy! but you're wrong, it doesn't work like that for "superh e r o e s"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um i. yeah. yeah.

The gym was crowded with almost double the amount of people in the volleyball club than their usually was. And while Tobio would have been happy that people at Karasuno High had realized how awesome volleyball was and wanted to join the team, he knew the likes of that happening was next to nothing. The new people look nothing like high schoolers anyway. Nor do they appear friendly. Whatever they were doing before he had entered looked like it came out a movie; a tableau depicting a fight scene.

To Tobio’s left, Tsukishima was pressed up against the wall, being choked by one of the men, his feet barely skimming the ground. Those two were probably the only ones who hadn’t stopped doing…. what they were doing, judging by Tsukishima’s smirk and the man’s reddening face. Frost appeared to be forming where the man's hands were around his neck, but whatever Tsukishima was saying must have made the man second guess himself from freezing Tsukishima right then and there.

 On his right, near the gym corner, was Nishinoya, Ennoshita, and the man they seemed to be taking down together. Or that's what Tobio assumes, because Nishinoya was being held high above the man as if they were doing ballet (or as if the man was preparing to throw Nishinoya as far away from him as possible). Ennoshita was behind the two, a hand reaching up for Nishinoya's leg. There was clearly a couple of centimeters from his hand to the leg, but an actual ballet move of Ennoshita quickly going on the very tips of his toes to cover the distance solved the problem. There was a gold spark from the touch, bright with magic, and Tobio followed the trail it left until he could see no more. It simply traveled through Ennoshita and then...faded.

 He files the information away to analyze later.

Further away, Tobio could see Daichi and the woman who he was fighting. (Tobio had finally accepted that his volleyball team was in the middle of a fight, using their _supernatural_ abilities, and that he wasn’t hallucinating. Guess he has a lot more in common with this team than he thought.) The woman seemed to be the leader of the enemy group, just like it was clear that Daichi was the volleyball team’s captain. Tobio peered around the man in front of him (the one with the snake necklace) to get a better look when something bright temporarily blinded him and- _wait why the fuck is Daichi shiny why the fuck is he made of storage room door metal what the fuck is that normal?!_

No one else looks bothered, and so Tobio cautiously rid his mind of all the spells he’d panickedly conjured up to turn a person back to their original state. Maybe Daichi had done this before, and Tobio just never noticed.

Orange in his peripheral vision causes him to look up; finding Hinata and Yamaguchi in a similar position as Nishinoya and Ennoshita, except Yamaguchi was held in some sort of headlock by the offender and Hinata was sitting on his shoulders, arms wrapped tight around his head. Either Hinata was trying to make sure he didn’t fall, or he was trying to take off the man’s head. Internally shrugging to himself, he turns away from them, feeling sorry for Yamaguchi and also knowing that his headache would just get worse if he stares at Hinata for any longer.

He sees Suga by the volleyball net, who looks like he's holding up the Leaning Tower of Pisa all by himself. Tobio follows the path of Suga's arms, wondering if there actually is something there but just masked by magic.

He doesn't see anything (magical or otherwise) but he does see Tanaka standing on the top of the net, miraculously balanced in a fighting stance, and glowing. _(Aiding magic. Suga must be using aiding magic. One of the things Tobio was absolutely shit at.)_ The man that they were tag teaming was on the other side of the net, arms up to defend himself. From what, Tobio doesn't know.

The only people missing are Asahi and the two other second years; Kinoshita and Narita, but Tobio had a wild guess that the snake wrapped around the man's neck _is_ Asahi.

He feels as if he spent hours analyzing an interesting painting, but in reality it's only been seconds. He opens his mouth to say something, to unfreeze everyone and tell them to go on, just pretend he isn't here, but he's not exactly sure if "please, continue," is the right thing to say. Or if they're all waiting for him to do something.

He thinks back to when he first walked into the gym, trying to figure out if he'd missed a hand signal or some secret sign or _anything_. He wonders if the team wanted him to use his magic and make everyone disappear or-

Wait.

No one knew that he had powers. They probably thought that he was in the middle of a breakdown or something from trying to process all of this.

Maybe telling them to 'please continue' wasn't such a bad idea after all. So he opens his mouth (belatedly realizing that he must've looked like a fish out of water) to say just that, when the volleyball net bursts into flames and instead what comes out of Tobio's mouth is "Why did you just set the volleyball net on fire?"

Everyone in the room turns to him at that, faces various expressions of _“seriously. were in the middle of fighting using goddamn **superpowers** and that's all you care about. wow”_ and Tobio just shrugs, hoping to convey his own reply of _“well everyone did stop when I entered like ??? no it's fine keep on fighting I'll just practice my serves... somehow…”_ all while wondering when he and his teammates became fluent in the long-lost tongue of 'Each Other's Facial Expressions and Body Language.'

Lifting up his right arm, he puts all his focus into using his magic for his intended purpose, not wanting to mess up like this morning in front of everyone. A flick of his wrist has a burst of magic coming from him and hitting the net, putting out the fire immediately. At the surprised looks he feels rather than sees, he just lets his arm fall, saying "What? It was bothering me."

A snort from somewhere above, a scoff oozing of “condescending” from his left, and a couple of sighs came from all around him, from teammates and enemies alike.

He’s not sure if they’re disappointed, or relieved, or still a little surprised, but then Tanaka is laughing loud and Nishinoya quickly joins in and Suga gives out a relieved sigh and Tsukishima looks shocked (a bit of a late reaction) and the creeping tension in the gym just vanishes, replaced with a happy, joyous air.

And Tobio himself feels a little giddy, because the realization that _his volleyball team was full of people with powers, people like him_ , and the fact that they all ended up at the same school, joined the volleyball club, and are here now, fighting an enemy _of the team_.

It feels surreal.

The attackers are standing around awkwardly, shifting and fidgeting, throwing discreet glances at their woman leader. Tobio is busy looking around at the volleyball club members; his _friends_ , trying to see if there’s anything prominent about them that he’s just missed before that indicated that they had any powers. He doesn’t notice the woman pulling out a weapon and making a couple of gestures with her hands, and the men following suit.

An audible click can be heard throughout the gym, and then the intent to _kill_ is pouring off the attackers in waves, snapping all of them back to seriousness. Tsukishima opens his mouth to say something, but is thrown across the gym, right at Tobio, and then the fighting resumes.

Now, Tobio knew that the team wanted him and Tsukishima to get along better. Pairing them up for partner work and all that- trying to be subtle but failing. Tobio also, somewhere deep down, wanted to get a little bit closer to Tsukishima, at _least_ to the level of acquaintances, to improve the dynamic of the team. But he didn’t expect to get this close; Tsukishima lying on top of him after knocking Tobio to the ground from the powerful throw. The position feels compromising, and thankfully everyone is too busy fighting for their lives to pay them any attention and snap a photo.

Tsukishima snorts, still on top of Tobio, as if he’d heard his thoughts. Tobio is fairly certain that he didn’t say any of that out loud. Tsukishima snorts again, and Tobio knows for sure that he didn’t say anything out loud this time. Maybe it’s somehow related to his powers…

Tsukishima eventually rolls off him and stands up, offering a hand to Tobio with a small smirk, and Tobio begrudgingly accepts, finally being able to catch his breath from being knocked over and then having been lied on. He isn’t weak, but because of last night, he wasn’t at his best, and he felt crushed from the weight, the soreness returning to his ribs. Tsukishima isn’t to blame, though. Tobio knows that he didn’t ask to get thrown halfway across the gym.

As soon as Tobio is back on his own two feet, something catches his eye and he forces Tsukishima to duck with him just in time, narrowly avoiding the man Hinata and Yamaguchi had pushed down from the balcony. His hands are on Tsukishima’s shoulders, and they both stay crouched down for a few more seconds until Tsukishima _‘hmm’s’_ and deems it safe for them to stand back up, rising cautiously, causing Tobio to do the same as he still hadn’t removed his hands from the other’s shoulders. A hand brushes against Tsukishima’s neck as they straighten up, and Tobio absently thinks that Tsukishima would look like a complete foreigner with his blue eyes- and then it’s Tsukishima’s turn to push Tobio back to a crouch, a stray fireball missing them by an inch.

“Kageyama,” Tsukishima starts, when Tobio starts to think of himself with blond hair. It probably wouldn’t work out.

“I’m a mind reader.”

Oh. No wonder he’s been laughed at by Tsukishima this whole time.

“It only works when I have skin-to-skin contact, though.

"That... Makes sense, I guess." At least Tobio could rest in peace knowing that Tsukishima hadn't been able to read any of his thoughts in the past, as they barely had any contact at all.

"But, I can read every and any thought you've ever had, so I probably just read your past thoughts anyway."

Tobio sticks his tongue out, but removes his hands from Tsukishima's shoulders and steps back so the hands on his shoulders fall off too, just to be safe.

"By the way, these people are actually aliens."

...wait, what?

“Yeah, you heard me. They’re not human. They’re from outer space, probably here to eat our brains or something.”

"Okay, I get it. Just like volleyball, you don't really care about this fight. You like to make sarcastic jokes. But right now, the volleyball team, _our friends_ , are in the middle of a fight for all our lives, and so you and I are going to _help. them_. Got it? Now I don't really know what use your powers are in a fight, like what are you gonna do? Mind read their past and rub in the fact that their mom left them when they were little? Hah, must be really effective-"

Tsukishima's expression changes, a scowl forming on his face instead of his usual indifference. Like someone pissed in his Cheerios this morning. Tobio internally high-fives himself for being able to properly insult the blond for once.

"So it seems that the nickname King does fit you after all, even off the court. If you would just shut up and listen, then I'll explain. Though, if you'd just believe me, we wouldn't have to waste time on this."

Tobio grunts, his inner smugness fading away. Tsukishima was right, although he hated to admit it. They didn’t have time to sit around and talk. But he still couldn’t believe that these people were actually aliens.

“As much as I’d _love_ to believe you with both my eyes closed, can you at least give me the quickest explanation? I want to know how you came up with such crazy ideas,” Tobio couldn’t say it outright, but he was curious. As far as he knew, Tsukishima wasn’t lying or joking, which meant that these people were, in fact, aliens.

Certainly not a common occurrence.

“While one of them were choking me, I had direct access to their thoughts. So I brought up all their embarrassing memories and whatnot- and yes, for your information, it _works_ \- but then suddenly all their thoughts disappeared. I quickly realized that it meant that they had fake memories implanted. From what I could take in from their real memories, well. It was definitely otherworldly.” Tsukishima states, blandly but quickly. “Satisfied?”

Out of nowhere, Nishinoya comes flying, knocking right into Tsukishima. Tobio would have been fine with this if the force of it hadn’t caused Tsukishima to knock him over as well. Two people of a decent weight piled on Tobio is not his ideal route to recovery.

Nishinoya jumps back up quickly, yelling a ‘ _sorry_ ’ that is way too enthusiastic for someone who almost cracked open his skull, had he not hit other people. Tsukishima stands up after that and hauls Tobio off the ground just in time for them both to see Nishinoya vanish in the middle of running. He reappears a second later right next to the man that had thrown him, twisting slightly and kicking in the man’s knee. As the man goes down, Yamaguchi (who must’ve switched places with Ennoshita) held out his hands and froze the man’s legs to the ground, immobilizing him.

“Ah yeah, apparently Nishinoya-san is a teleporter. Only short distance, though. And Ennoshita-san has some sort of… Power borrowing abilities? And you just saw Yamaguchi’s powers. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go tell Daichi about the aliens.” Tsukishima says, and jogs off.

In any other situation, Tobio might’ve laughed at the statement. But following Tsukishima’s lead, he heads to where Suga is, occasionally dodging ice shards, fireballs, and volleyball equipment, wanting to join in and help out in any way he can, even with the mishaps that occurred in the morning. If anything, Suga could probably help him fix that.

Tobio can pinpoint the exact moment where everything goes wrong. As soon as Daichi let’s out a cry of pain, knife in his abdomen and blood spreading quickly and looking very much human instead of the metal he was earlier, everyone else follows in defeat like a domino effect. Tobio can only stand still and watch as Suga runs to Daichi’s aid but gets hit with a bolt of lightening; as the man who was frozen breaks free and grabs Yamaguchi, holding a fiery dagger to his throat; as Asahi, in wolf form, shot with a tranquilizer; a spell being thrown on Hinata causing him to move at the speed of molasses; Tanaka pinned with both arms held painfully against his back-

Tobio has never felt so helpless in his life. He raises a hand to stop the attackers in some way, _any_ way he can- but nothing happens.

His powers- They aren’t-

They won’t _work_.

He can only stand still, helplessly, as his friends are thrown, one by one, into the middle of the gym, almost as if they were a pile of dead meat.

_He doesn’t know what to do._

The woman, the leader of this group, walks towards him, a spell conjuring in her own hand, and all Tobio can do is stand and accept his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rly don't like this chap for some reason but its probably bc i've started writing the next one and paid more attention to that

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi-chap fic i am so excited !!! it'll probably be short (like 6-9 chapters.... but i already have a part 2 planned bringing in all the charas i couldn't fit into here so don't worry bout that.......) just hope people will like it...
> 
> find me on twitter or tumbl @tobiotch!!


End file.
